Life With Gamers
by AllKnowingNiko
Summary: Half truth or dare, half regular story. Yami and Niko get reunited, what happens to Yugi? WARNING: YAOI. Don't like, don't read! MORE TO COME! Rated teen for future scenes and language. Characters named are not the only pairings.


YamixYugi has logged in

JoeyxKaiba has logged in

Harpy_Lady has logged in

TeaxYusei has logged in

Dice_Dude has logged in

Yugi: Wow, almost everybody is logged in!

Kaiba: And that's supposed to be a good thing?

Joey: Well, I suggest we play a game!

Duke: And what game would that be?

Joey: Truth or Dare! I'll go first. Yami, truth or dare?

Yami: Truth.

Joey: Is it true that Yugi once set you and Tea up on a date?

Yami: …..yes…..

Yugi: YAY I'm super special awesome!

Yami: Whatever. Duke, truth or dare?

Duke: Dare!

Yami: I dare you to sing "Candy Shop" *evil grin*

Duke: WHAT?

Mai: Yeah, I don't need to hear that.

Harpy_Lady has logged out

Yami: Come on, Duke, you have to do it!

Duke: All right, fine!

_I'll take you to the candy shop,_

_I'll let you lick the lollipop,_

_Go on girl now don't you stop,_

_Keep goin' till you hit the spot-_

Okay, I can't do this!

Kaiba: My. F*cking. Ears. Are. Bleeding.

Joey: HAHA, wow!

Yusei: I'm freaked out now.

Tea: That was pretty terrible.

Yugi: -no comment-

Yami: HAHA! That was RICH!

Duke: *vengeful* Yami, truth or dare?

Yami: Dare!

Duke: I dare you to hug Kaiba.

Kaiba: HELL NO!

Yami: Are you serious?

Duke: YES. Hug him or you have to leave the chat!

Yami: …..fine.

Kaiba: Touch me and die.

Yami: *hugs*

Duke: HAHA! I can't believe he actually did it! Well, my life is complete.

Joey: Wow, he actually let you hug him.

Kaiba: Just for that, you're getting your turn skipped!

Yami: Fine, then it's your turn.

Kaiba: Tea, truth or dare?

Tea: Truth I guess.

Kaiba: Is it true that you once saw Yugi naked?

Tea: Uhm…

Kaiba: Well?

Tea: Maybe…just a little…when he, uh, was in his room…

Yami: WHAT? Yugi, when the hell was this?

Yugi: It's not MY fault she didn't knock!

Yami: That's why you LOCK THE DOOR!

Yugi: I thought the door WAS locked!

Tea: Actually, I had the key…

Yami/Yugi: …..SAY WHAT?

Tea: Uh, my turn!

Yusei: /Wow…/

MarikxBakura has logged in

Marik: Hello, mind slaves!

Tea: Okay, Marik! Truth or dare?

Marik: Wait, we're playing Truth or Dare?

Tea: Yep!

Marik: Fine. I pick dare.

Tea: Sing "Barbie Girl".

Marik: SAY WHAT?

Bakura: This is going to be hilarious!

All_Knowing_Niko has logged in

Niko: DON'T SING! PLEASE DON'T SING!

All: …..who are you?

Niko: I'll tell you is he promises not to sing, EVER!

Marik: Sure, I guess…now who are you?

Niko: I'm Niko, nice to meet you, blah blah blah. Howdy*SARCASM*. Can I play too?

All: …..?

Yami: …..NIKO?

Niko: My Lord Pharaoh? *gapes for a moment, then collapses into a bow* My Lord Pharaoh, it has been a millennium since our eyes last met! How is your health? *barely restraining a squeal of joy*

Yami: Niko, cut the formal and give me a hug!

Niko: *freezes for a millisecond, then suddenly appears behind him and glomps him* OHMIGOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!

All: …..?

Yami: Aw, Niko, you know a little thing like death wouldn't stop me!

Niko: *throws her arm around his shoulders* Haha, true! So how you been?

Yami: Great! OH you should meet my friends! This is-

Niko: Yugi! Hi! *starts furiously shaking his hand* I'm Niko, great to meet ya! So Pharaoh, this is the lucky guy, huh? *smirk*

Yami: …..you always have something up your sleeve, don't you?

Niko: Aw Pharaoh, you should know that by now! *bows respectively to both of them*

Yugi: How do you know my name? And that Yami and I are together? For that matter, how do you know Yami!

Niko: Three ways; one, your aura, two, I know My Lord Pharaoh like I know the inner secret tunnels of My Lord Pharaoh's palace, and three, I've been watching you guys for EVER! I know EVERYTHING about you!

All: …..HOW?

Niko: By the power of YouTube, of course!

All: …..?

Kaiba: How much do you know about me in particular?

Niko: Where should I start? I know you're Mr. Seto Kaiba and you own and run Kaiba Corp, you're somewhere in the regions of trillionaire, you have a younger borther named Mokuba, I know you call Joey your "puppy" and that you have a S&M fetish. And that's just a fraction of my extent of knowledge!

Kaiba: *freaking out and packing for some island off the map*

Yami: I wouldn't cross her. Niko was, and still is apparently, my personal spy and elite guard!

Niko: You got that right, Pharaoh! The Nile still flows backward and I still got my connections! Anything ya need, just say the word! *anime smile*

Yami: You seem to have updated your speaking style, Niko! You sound…20th century!

Niko: Hey, a spy's nothing without her blending powers! Which reminds me, it's been a LONG time since you had one of my smoothies! What, maybe, 439 B.C?

Yami: HELL YEAH I could go for one of those! Hey, make one for Yugi too, will ya? He hasn't even heard of them!

Niko: *gasp* THEN HE HASN'T LIVED YET! Where's your kitchen?

Yami: *points* DON'T blow it up, okay?

Niko: No promises! But when I get back I wanna play more Truth or Dare! I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to me last time we played…*shudder* *death glare*

Yami: *hides* SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!

Niko: Maybe…we'll see! Now, how to get an adder's tail this far from Egypt? *disappears into the kitchen muttering*

All: …..EXPLANATION PLEASE!

Yami: That's Niko, my personal spy from when I was Pharaoh. Didn't you catch the whole formal blah and the fact that she knows EVERYTHING?

Joey: Yeah, her little spiel on Kaiba has him freaking out. What else does she know?

Yami: Well, she wants to play Truth or Dare. Why don't you ask her yourselves in truth questions? I'm just happy to see her! So happy, I'm getting a headache, I'm gonna go lay down…*nervous laugh, trying to run from the computer*

Yugi: I got a question for her…AND you. So you're playing too! *drags him back to the monitor*

Niko: I'm back! Here's your smoothie, My Lord Pharaoh! Here is yours too, My Lord, I hope you like it!

Yugi: …..what did you just call me?

Niko: My Lord. You two are together, right? *looks back and forth between them* Well, then you're next in line with power to My Lord Pharaoh. So, that's what your subjects would call you, minus the Pharaoh part. It's term of title, silly! *bows again*

Yugi: Oh. It's kind of queer to be bowed down to, I guess.

Yami: You get used to it.

Niko: I wouldn't do it if you so commanded, My Lord. I am at your service, with and in whatever you may require. I live to serve the crown! *does a crazy flourishing curtsy*

Yugi: Okay, that's the strangest thing anyone has ever said to me!

Yami: Do you want her to stop? *Niko is still doing the crazy bow thing*

Yugi: *in a whisper* YES! It's ANNOYING! Not to mention uncomfortable…

Yami: Then tell her to stop!

Yugi: But…*sense of politeness too…strong…ARGH!*

Yami: Ugh, watch. Spy, I humbly ask you to leave off that grotesque posturing and for you to regale yourself with merriment at a game of Truth or Dare!

Niko: My Lord Pharaoh, do not belittle your self by being humble! It is my honor! And I'm guessing he wants me to- yep, I'll shut up now.

All: …..

Marik: *daydreaming* /It would be so COOL to have a loyal spy! /

Bakura: *also daydreaming* /I commands you to… (We REALLY don't need to know at this point)/

Yugi: Am I gonna have to learn how to do that?

Yami: Yep.

Niko: *interrupting* But you can just say so, you don't need that embellished language My Lord Pharaoh used. Hopefully you can say things without riddles, My Lord. I was never very good at deciphering them…

Yugi: Don't call me Lord!

Niko: As you wish. See? That wasn't so hard! I'm still calling you Lord, though.

Yami: Anyway! Spy, I command you to play Truth or Dare on this chat NOW!

Niko: MY PLEASURE! So whose turn is it?

Tea: You can go first, if you'd like!

Niko: My Lady, you are too kind! My Lord Pharaoh! Truth or dare?

Yami: Dare! OH NO, what am I saying?

Niko: Pick a number! One, two, or three?

Yami: Uh…three!

Niko: Okay! My Lord Pharaoh, I dare you to sing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift to My Lord while down on one knee!

Yami: ...0.0 you're trying to kill me, aren't you?

Niko: Yep! Do it or there's a consequence!

Yami: What's the consequence?

Niko: You have to give me the Millennium Puzzle for a whole week and let me do whatever I want with it!

Yami: *SCARED* Cue the track!

Niko: That's what I thought.

Yami: _We were both young when I first saw you_

_Close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there,_

_On the balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd to say hello,_

_But little did I know…_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you meant everything to me I was begging you please don't go—_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a Love Story baby just say yes…_

I'm NOT singing anymore!

Niko: OH I'M A GENIUS! THAT WAS EPIC!

Yugi: *blushing*

All: OMG SO CUTE!

Yami: Grr…my turn! Kaiba! Truth or dare?

Kaiba: Dare.

Yami: I dare you to do the Caramelldansen with Joey!

Kaiba: I'm NOT doing that!

Joey: YES YOU ARE! *grabs Kaiba*

-Song plays, they dance-

Niko: YAY MY LORD PHARAOH HAS A RARE STROKE OF GENIUS!

Yami: Rare? I'm the one who HIRED you!

Niko: A once in a lifetime opportunity anyone with half a brain could not have missed. I don't count that.

Yami: …..I guess when you put it that way…KAIBA! Your turn!

Kaiba: Marik. Truth or dare?

Marik: Dare.

Kaiba: I dare you to sing "Milkshake"!

Niko: I SAID HE WASN'T ALLOWED TO SING, EVER! NO, NOW IT'S MARIK'S TURN! YOUGET YOUR TURN SKIPPED FOR BREAKING THE RULES!

Kaiba: But that's not a rule! That's just something you said!

Niko: *death glare* You wanna run that by me again?

Kaiba: *cowed* Nope, nope, Marik, your turn!

Marik: Okay…Yugi, truth or dare? *suddenly Niko appears behind Marik, scaring him out of his wits*

Niko: …..you will call My Lord by his proper title, peasant scum, or I shall have your head.

Yami: Trust me, she means it!

Marik: *gulps* My Lord, truth or dare?

Niko: That's better. *disappears* *reappears behind Yami*

Yugi: Uh…truth…

Marik: okay, is it true you find someone other than Ya-*Niko glare*-My Lord Pharaoh attractive in this chat?

Yugi: I'm not answering that.

Yami: Yes you are. It's Tea, isn't it?

Yugi: No! I would feel REALLY guilty if I said who.

Niko: …..I could answer that…..but I'll save it for blackmail, My Lord. Watch your back! *winks*

Yami: Yeah, while Niko is the best, she also turns her allegiances at the drop of a hat. I was never sure whether or not she was on my side or my enemies!

Niko: Anyway, My Lord's turn!

Yugi: Er…hmm. Tea, truth or dare?

Tea: Truth!

Yugi: Have you done with Yusei yet?

Tea: OH MI GOSH, YUGI!*Niko: about to glare, but then decides its okay because its necessary to the story plot*

Yami: I'm also curious…

Niko: I could answer that too!

Tea: I'm not answering that!

Yugi: You have to, Tea!

Tea: You didn't answer yours!

Yugi: Okay, fine. *whispers to Yami* she totally did it!

Yami: I know, it's so obvious!

Niko: It's true, she did!

Evil Three(AKA Niko, Yami, and Yugi): hee hee hee…

Tea: Grr! Yu- *evil Niko glare* -ugh, MY LORD, truth or dare?

Yugi: Truth!

Tea: What kind of moves does Yami have in bed? *evil smile*

Joey: Dude, she totally got you back!

Niko: …..

Yugi: Don't tell me you could answer that one too!

Niko: …..I could, but I won't. It would dishonor the crown. MREOW!

Yugi: …..later, I will ask you later…..

Niko: As you wish, My Lord! *giggle*

Yami: Well, if you really wanna know…

Tea: /Is he really about to tell me?/

Yami: My moves mainly consist of…

Duke: Yeah, I'm gone.

Dice_Dude has logged out

Yami: And this one time I tried to…

Joey: Yeah, see ya!

Kaiba: I'd rather now know either…

JoeyxKaiba has logged out

Yami: And did I forget to mention that…

Yusei: I'm leaving before I get mental scarring. *runs off*

Yami: And Yugi loves it when…

Yugi: YAMI, STOP!

Niko: My Lord Pharaoh, I don't think she needs to know much more than that. /Ugh, memories…WHY must I be obsessed with yaoi?/

Yami: You're right, got carried away. So Tea, did I answer your question?

Tea: Yes, yes you did. I'm…gonna go lay down for a bit…

Niko: *sneakily* …...with Yusei? *thought bubbles!*

Tea: *watching thought bubbles* OMIGOD how could you have known that?

Niko: I know all happenings around My Lord Pharaoh and My Lord. It is my duty to watch over and protect them! As a sworn member of the royal guard, and the most elite Pharaoh's Personal Spy, I will know if you so much as SNEEZE out of place, My Lady. Do not be alarmed! Unless you have mean intentions, you shall be safe as well. I guard all those whom My Lords deem important.

Tea: Okay then…/creeped out/

TeaxYusei has logged out

Niko: Most gracious My Lord and My Lord Pharaoh, I will have a much better vantage point from which to protect you if—

Yami: Yes, Niko, you can stay here.

Niko: YAY! Er, I mean, My Lord Pharaoh is most kind to a humble servant of the crown. I'll get my bags! *waves her hand in the air and many many MANY bags appear all around their feet* Where do I unpack?

Yugi: Uh, you can bunk in the guest room, it's around the corner and to the left. But not the right, that's OUR room.

Yami: And I WILL search for bugs, Niko, so don't even think about it.

Niko: I wasn't going to…*quietly slips listening devices back into purse* well, better log off. I AM going to leave recording devices up though. I can get IDs from their online addresses. Just saying. But, goodnight, My Lord, My Lord Pharaoh. *bows and back out, her bags floating along behind her*

All_Knowing_Niko has logged out

YamixYugi has logged out

THE NEXT DAY

ON THE CHAT

All_Knowing_Niko has logged in

YamixYugi has logged in

JoeyxKaiba has logged in

Niko: Okay, now, I'm going to do some routine firewalls checks on your computer monitors, so don't be worried if any warnings start flashing or if your computer shuts down. I'll pull it back up, promise. My tech skills are legend in this era, as you might have heard. I'm responsible for the government's super-secret computer file vault protection, and also for breaking into them! Hee hee, I even stole Area 51 blueprints! *jumping with self satisfaction*

Yami: NIKO! That's a capital offense! You could be sent to jail for LIFE, then for another fifty years!

Niko: A regular life or mine?

Yami: Probably yours!

Niko: Yikes. I'll just return them, then, and leave a note saying "wrong files, sorry", I guess. Ha no, but I will return them on your command, My Lord Pharaoh. *gasp* that's hard to say every time. How about just Domine? It means my lord in Latin, if that so please you, My Lord Pharaoh! /PLEASE say it does!/

Yami: Sure, Niko, as long as I can all you Amor Meus! *winks slyly*

Niko: *flustered* *blushing ferociously* No, no, My Lord Pharaoh, I am not worthy of such a title, endearing as it is to My Lord Pharaoh, and as jealously inspiring as it might be to My Lord, I cannot accept the wonders that title includes. I am your guard, and I cannot let old flames distract from my work of protecting you. My reward is that you are kept safe, and- *Yami puts his hand over her mouth*

Yami: Spy, shut up. Just call me Yami.

Niko: As you wish, My Lo-er, Yami. *still blushing*

MarikxBakura has logged in

Marik: Hello, mind slaves!

Bakura: Did you miss us?

Kaiba: …..okay, can we just skip to the firewall checks, please?

Joey: Old flames? I'd LOVE to hear this!

Marik: What's this about old flames?

Joey: Niko and Yami's back story.

Bakura: Ooh, I'm always up for a good potential blackmail story!

Yugi: …..whatever, guys. Yami, I seriously would like to know what exactly just went on, though. You just called Niko your "first love" in Latin, and Niko, you just called him an old flame. WTF IS GOING ON?

Yami/Niko: Uhm…

Yugi: Well?

Yami: Back in Egypt…

Niko: …when I served as Yami's spy…

TeaxYusei has logged in

Dice_Dude has logged in

Harpy_Lady has logged in

Tea/Yusei/Duke/Mai: Hey!

Joey/Kaiba/Marik/Bakura/Yugi: SSH!

Yami: …I was afraid that Niko would turnon me as she was renowned for…

Niko: …and he started to investigate me himself when his other spies began disappearing…

Yami: …and through my investigation, I fell in love with her strong character and weapons prowess, along with her hacking skills. She solved most of the Millennium items, you know!

Niko: Yeah, I did. And as I watched him closely for spying on the spy, I fell in love with his determination and good looks. I mean, seriously, have you really looked at him? He's HOT!

Yami: So I've been told. *blush*

Niko: Anyway, he was going to confront me one night about his missing operatives when I decided it was too risky for him to investigate me any further and jumped him in the hallway.

Yami: She took me by total surprise and we fell on the floor. As with anyone, it was kind of hard to not imagine certain things, seeing her pinning me to the ground.

Niko: Yeah, and it was FUN pinning you! Remember, I used to do that just to freak you out?

Yami: Yeah, still haven't gotten over some of the scares you gave me. But she had a knife to my throat and was intending to kill me when something incredible happened! I was wearing the puzzle at the time, and it was the source of the distraction. It started glowing so bright I thought I went blind.

Niko: Yeah. I had to move, it felt like it was burning me. So, it saved his skin and delayed me long enough to realize I couldn't kill him even to save my own hide. So, when the light faded and we could both see again, I crawled back over to him and instead of snuggling my knife in his neck I snuggled myself up to his side.

Yami: I didn't fight, as you would probably imagine. The night wore on, and we were just lucky that Niko had such a reputation no one ever walked down the corridors for a hundred feet around her room if they could help it.

Niko: Well, my whip did all the talking. I myself didn't DO much. But yeah, that happened.

Yami: We were perfectly happy spending our days together until an invading army got to close to the palace for Niko's liking.

Niko: Me and my whip, dart gun, sling, throwing knives, bow, and magic mirror so we could keep in touch said our goodbyes and went to join the front lines. When I got back, Yami had disappeared, the land was in shambles, and the Puzzle was in pieces on my pillow. I figured it was personal vendetta from one of my enemies who figured out me and the Pharaoh were flipping awesome. The Puzzle was the only one I never figured out, probably because I could never figure Yami out and he was inside. So, I put all the pieces into the carved gold box Yami had given me for my darts and guarded it with my life until the day it was taken from me in a raid and buried with another pharaoh. I never saw it again. I would have gotten him out, but I was Egyptian through and through, it was against my entire soul to raid a tomb, any tomb. I moved on after years of searching and months of depression and tears. And now we finally get to see each other again! Do you understand how happy I am? *starts to cry* And just for your information Yami I wasn't slacking during the raid, I had just woke up after a night of drinking with Salemi, and you of all people should know just how rowdy we could get! *sniff*

Yami: Aw, Niko, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, I could never repay that, I'm happy to see you too, don't cry, please don't cry! *glomp*

Niko: I'm starting to feel light headed… Imma go lay down now… *sniff* Thanks, Yami. *hug*

All_Knowing_Niko has logged out

All: …..wow.

Yami: Yeah, that's what happened.

Yugi: I do NOT believe this! All that was true? You really had…

Yami: NO WE DIDN'T! ALL WE DID WAS KISS! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO NIKO! If we did, we would never be able to live with ourselves.

Kaiba: Why not?

Yami: Well, see-

Joey: Well?

Yami: Hey, listen-

Marik: Answer the question!

Yami: Oh would you just-

Bakura: We all know what you're thinking.

Yami: You know what-

Yugi: Yami? Well? *tears*

Yami: UGH YOU JUST WON'T LISTEN TO ME! *storms out and slams door behind him*

Tea: Oh boy…

Yusei: Yu- *Niko Non-Proper Title Use Program activated, death glaring at Tea and Yusei from their monitor* Uhm, My Lord, go get Niko up. Let's talk to her.

Yugi: I guess…*doubting himself* NIKO! Could you come here for a minute?

All_Knowing_Niko has logged in

Niko: *sleepily* Yeah? What is it? Are my firewalls working?

Yugi: Yeah, sure, we need to talk to you.

Niko: *suddenly awake and alert* *eyes darting left and right, looking for a quick exit if it turns ugly* About what?

Joey: Are you still in love with Yami?

Niko: /Oh, is that all?/ *relaxes visibly* Yeah, why?

All: …..! /How can she say that so bluntly?/

Yugi: You are?

Niko: Yes…does this displease you, My Lord?

Yugi: A little bit, yeah!

Niko: My Lord, I am truly sorry, but I cannot control the whims of the heart, no matter how I try. This you must accept, to my great pain, My Lord. Even the gods cannot touch upon fickle Love's power!

Yugi: *steaming*

Mai: If you love him, why are you taking the fact that he's with Yugi so calmly? I could never restrain myself like that!

Niko: Because. I love him enough to want only his happiness, even at the expense of mine. My Lord Pharaoh captured my heart like no other, but he will always belong to someone else. I never had a chance at true love with him.

All: …..what do you mean, true love?

Niko: What, you guys can't tell? Yami's older than me by twelve years, people, TWELVE YEARS!

Kaiba: *quickly calculating in his head* That means minus the fact that you've been alive for eons, you're Mokuba's age!

Niko: Yep! Yami was like an older brother to me, we were the best of friends!

Yugi: Then why did you kiss?

Niko: it was traditional back then. Seriously. Plus, he is HOT, people. If I were twelve years older, I'd be giving you a run for your money, My Lord!

Kaiba: /She should meet Mokuba. I think they would get along great/

Joey: Kaiba, are you being brotherly in your head again?

Kaiba: N-No, I'm not! So, Niko, about your firewalls…

Niko: Do you like them? I can program them differently if you want to customize the files yourself. But remember, I DO have an override password you shall never know and I can manually hack your computer into pieces if you damage my systems or try hacking my Bella!

All: ….Bella?

Niko: Oh, I forgot to explain the extent of my computer systems. Bella is the name of my house. She can talk, too! You should all come over to see her. I'm staying with Yami and My Lord until Bella finishes the routine intruder simulations. Not a good idea to be within a hundred feet of her while that's going on! But she'll be done in a week, we can go then, okay?

Setos_Lil_Bro has logged in

Mokuba: SETO! THE LAUNDRY LADY LEFT YOUR UNDERWEAR IN MY ROOM AGAIN! GET THEM OUT! I REFUSE TO TOUCH THEM, I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY'VE BEEN!

Niko: Oh hai! You're Mokuba, right?

Mokuba: You must be Niko! Hai! Do you play Duel Monsters?

Niko: You bet! You wanna duel?

Mokuba: Sure! Meet me in front of Kaiba Corps main building?

Niko: You got it! I'll bring my deck, and my extras too so we can trade, okay? /how did he know where my house is?/

Mokuba: See you in a little bit!

Niko: Bye!

Setos_Lil_Bro has logged out

All_Knowing_Niko has logged out

Joey: …you planned that, didn't you?

Kaiba: Maybeee…

Yugi: Good job, Kaiba!

Kaiba: Mph. *glowing with praise*

...

...

...

(THANKS FOR READING!

*Niko, can we see what you wrote?*

HELL NO, ASSHOLES!

*Aw, come on, Niko! We're you're friends!*

No, you're anime characters who decided to stay at my house FOREVER while they're waiting for another Narnia portal! *steaming*

*Yeah, but I'M your BOYFRIEND!*

Shuddup, Hikaru! I'm still mad at you! *holds up middle finger* STAY FAR AWAY FROM ME UNLESS YOU WANNA DIE, MOTHER F*CKERS!

*Oh dear, she must be on her period again…*

*grabs shirt collar* SAY THAT AGAIN! SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU, SAY THAT AGAIN!

*Uh…"oh dear, she must be on her period again"?*

SATAN WILL BE **VERY. ANGRY**!

*MEEP SAVE US!*)


End file.
